Mr Mistoffelees, If You Please
by xxAnnaXMollyxx
Summary: Set a year after Cats musical. Macavity strikes again, this time, though, it's Victoria he steals. Will Misto be able to save her? and what's gonna happen w/the Plato/Vicky/Misto love/hate triangle? R&R I love reviews! bad at summaries
1. Catnapped

A/N my first CATS fic so bear with me if i messed up some of the characters. Misto is my favorite! :D Anyway I'm pretty sure I've got it right but tell me if I'm wrong. Enjoy!

* * *

Mistoffelees found himself perched on top of a car high up in the junkyard. From this spot, he could see all of the 'yard. He noticed Munkstrap leading another partrol.

_Jeez, he's paranoid. _

The Conjuring Cat thought little of the many patrols that Munkstrap led everyday. The grey and tabby claimed that Macavity was at large and had kidnapped many cats across London, but Misto hardly believed him. It had been almost a year since Macavity dared show his face in the Jellicles' junkyard; almost a year since the last Ball. That, of course, meant that the Jellicle Ball was coming soon and the Tribe was getting antsy.

_Almost a year since I was rejected by Victoria. _

Mentally, he slapped himself. Misto hated when he thought like that. Victoria had a right to choose the mate she wanted. As long has she was happy, Misto was happy. This, however, in truth, was not true (A/N confusing much?). Mistoffelees secretly hated Plato for "stealing" Victoria. Yeah, the gentle, kind, Conjuring Cat was actually capable of feeling hate. What a thought. Anyway, he hated Plato and longed for Victoria, the sweet, snow white ballerina.

_Speak of the devil. Well, not the devil but...you get the point_

Victoria was making her way across one of the many lanes in the junkyard, arm in arm with Jemima, her closest friend, despite the age difference. They were laughing and enjoying the summer evening. Mistoffelees held back tears. This was no time to cry, not with the Ball so near. He should be practicing his act. He should be planning new tricks that he'd never used before. After all, the other cats would expect something amazing out of him. He _was_ the Conjuring Cat.

Ah, who was he kidding. He'd been mourning Victoria ever since the previous year. God, how could he be so pathetic. It was then that he decided to pay another visit to the Rum Tum Tugger. In the last 365 days, (A/N not totally random. those of you who dont know (wow) thats how many days are in a year) he'd probably visited the large-maned cat about a million times.

So Misto lept from car, to tire, to other random pieces of junk and headed to the Rum Tum Tugger's corner of the junkyard. He found him curled up on an old couch in front of his den with Bomba nearly on top of him and his fan club mewling at his feet.

"Hey, well look here, it's the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!" Tugger exclaimed. "What can I do for you kit?"

"Could I speak with you...alone?" The Rum Tum Tugger sighed, rolled his yellow eyes, and shooed away the mewling kittens at his feet.

"Bomba, could you excuse us?" He asked in a most seductive tone. Misto's cheeks reddened at Tugger and Bomba's obvious love.

"All right Tugg but I'll be back." With that she kissed him and left.

"A great one, that Bomba," Tugger sighed. "Don't know why I ever thought I loved anyone else..."

"Umm, not to ruin your daydreams but I have a problem." Misto was uncharacteristically agitated.

"You've always got mate problems Misto." Tugger gave him a knowing look. "I bet I can guess who it is...AGAIN!"

"Yeah. I just don't know what to do." Misto's shoulders slumped and he stared at his feet.

"You just need to tell her how you feel!"

"But she's already got a mate."

"That can change, if Old Dueteronomy approves."

"And what if he doesn't? What if he does but she doesn't want me? What if..."

"What if Macavity comes back and kills us all?" Tugger cut in. "Come on, stop your sulking and take action. How do you think Bomba and i became mates? Did we just spontaneously, all-of-a-sudden, poof 'You're Mates!'? Of course not! I asked her to be my mate. I told her how I felt, and if you don't tell Victoria soon, it'll be too late and she'll have forgotten about you. I know she cares for you - a lot - but you have to let her know that you care for her too. As for Plato, I'm not sure. He seems to love her but she seems to be distant from him. Who knows, maybe you can win her heart."

Mistoffelees got more and more energy with every word of Tugger's speech. By the end, he was practically back to his old self. He would show Plato! He would win Victoria's heart. How? Who knew, but he would.

"Thanks Tugger, you're always helpful!" Misto practically bounced away.

Tugger sighed. "Bomba!" he called. His mostly red mate appeared from behind a junked out car and ran into his arms. They then dissapeared behind a filmy curtain that served as the entrance to The Rum Tum Tugger's den.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Misto was headed off to profess his undying love to Victoria when suddenly, the sky darkened and clouds appeared. Thunder rumbled and lighting cracked.

Someone shouted, "Macavity!"

Misto looked around. No sign of the black and red striped cat near him but just the same he sprinted for his perch atop the car. This time though, he jumped through the open windshield and huddled in the front of the car (the seats were gone), peering down into the main square of the junkyard.

Macavity appeared from the entrance to the 'yard with five of his henchrats. They all stormed through the lanes of trash and headed to the main square where Old Dueteronomy's den was. First they searched for him but to no avail.

_Good, he's in the underground den that Munkstrap dug out. I guess that old tabby wasn't so crazy after all. Macavity really was at large. _

The large striped cat then went on to attack and capture any cat that strayed within his reach. First, he grabbed Alonso but the black and white cat escaped, fleeing into an open pipe. Then, he grabbed Asparagus. The middle-aged cat flailed, hissed, kicked, and bit but nothing could free him from the henchrats' net. Then, spotting a fleeting white shape, Misto noticed Victoria.

Apparently, the henchrats did as well and seized her, throwing her under their net as well. All the rest of the cats seemed to be hidden well so Macavity and his followers fled the junkyard, carrying with them a screaming Victoria and very confused Asparagus.

* * *

A/N short i know but i got kicked off the comp. R&R plz. No flames, i came up with this off the top of my head...mostly. I do have a plan/plot though. Suggestions are welcome. thnx

_madicullen_


	2. Damsel in Distress

A/N **I changed the crappy title. I like this one XD! I also changed Macavity's name. Jeez that was dumb...anyway, chapter two is now up **

* * *

Even being the shy, somewhat cowardly cat he was, Misto couldn't very well sit back and watch while the love of his life getting dragged away. Not hardly thinking, he climbed down the junk pile, carefully navigating the familiar path. By the time he'd made his cautious way down, Macavity had already escaped.

_Serves me right for being so slow!_

Upon reaching the ground, Mistoffelees sprinted along the main junkyard lane and out through the entrance without so much as a backward glance. Instantly, he was frightened. A monster twenty times as big as himself came out of nowhere and flew past with a loud, growling noise. Many more of these frightening monsters followed. They all seemed to be running along a black track. He thought he'd seen them before - a long time ago - but couldn't fully recall any encounters...Instead of standing around waiting to be run over, Misto sped down the sidewalk. He ran for almost two blocks before coming to a halt, relizing he had no idea where to start. Macavity's lair could be anywhere in London - maybe (but most likely not) anywhere in the world!

These were another kind of thought that our tuxedoed friend hated thinking. He tried to always think optimistically, but as of late, that had proved more difficult than usual. So instead he came up with a plan.

Misto decided to search all the nearby alleys - circling wider and wider around the junkyard until he could go no further (he reached water or some other barrier). At least it was a start. From there, he could plan out the rest of his search. This is when all the other Cats started pouring into the streets, a frenzy of meowing and running paws.

Caught up in the confusion, Misto was battered from all sides. As the Cats thinned out, each searching for themselves to find their missing friends, The Conjuring Cat shook his head to clear it, walked around a bit until he was no longer dizzy from all the flashing colors of pelts, and began his search.

He searched all day and long into the night, finding little more than garbage and empty crates. He caught rats and mice to satiate his hunger and drank from puddles to quench his thirst. After hours of fruitless looking for his beloved, Misto finally culred up in an unfamiliar back alley and nodded off.

* * *

Upon waking, the Conjuring Cat looked around, taking a moment to remember where he was. Then he recalled Victoria and sighed deeply, letting a single tear travel down his face. He decided he'd better keep looking. So he made his lethargic way to his feet and looked around, trying to remeber which way he'd come. Both ends of the alleys looked the same. He sped to the left, coming out in broad daylight amongst some carts selling fruit and pastries.

_Time to have a little fun. Then, Victoria, I'll come for you!_

Padding slowly up to a cart with doughnuts, frosted in each and every imaginable color, he snapped his fingers. A doughnut rose into the air. People nearby gasped. The cart owner looked dumbfounded. No one noticed Mistoffelees, so small and huddled in close to the cart. He clapped his paws and the doughnut moved to hover over his head, still high enough so that no one noticed him.

A crowd was gathering now. He clapped his paws again and the doughnut vanished! Many of the onlookers gasped again, mouths resembling tiny "o"s. The pastry reappeared around Misto's foreleg and he darted back into the shelter of the backalley to feast on his cleverly-won prize.

There was a commotion around the corner of the alley. The pedestrians were angry because they thought the doughnut-cart owner was cheating them. The owner was angry because he thought that someone had stolen one of his doughnuts and wanted them to pay up. He was correct on one front: someone _had _stolen his doughnut, but it wasn't one of the innocent bystanders and Misto had no intention of paying up, on accout of the fact that he possessed no money.

So our clever little michevious theif of a cat enjoyed his treat, but after his moment of fun was over, he remembered the sweet, angelic face of his true love.

_I've got to find her now. _

So he set off, dashing through alleys, narrowly avoiding dogs, and swiping food from carts by way of his little dissapearing act. However, he didn't want word to spread that a magician was stealing food all over London, so he simply made the food vanish and appear in his hands. Most of the time, no one noticed, and when they did, they thought little of it and assumed it was just their eyes playing tricks on them.

Little did they know about the black and white tuxedo cat who was enjoying many stolen meals. Mistoffelees, being the kind and loving cat he was, used this arguement to calm his conscience whenever he remembered that what he was doing was against the law - He figured that if he had any money, he'd pay, but seeing as he didn't, there was no alternative other than catching vermin and hoping he didn't get a disease. Here was the most important part: He couldn't get a disease because then he wouldn't be able to save Victoria and he'd never win her love and she'd most likely be killed.

This little explaination always reminded him of his task. He must save her before it was too late. How late was too late? He didn't know. It could already be too late, but he tried not to think pessimistically. Of course it wasn't too late. Why would Macavity steal cats just to kill them. Wouldn't he just kill all and take no prisoners? Obviously! So, again, our Misto calmed his racing thoughts with reason.

He had, of late, taken to arguing with himself. Not out loud, but in his head. It wasn't crazy because he had no company (one of his arguements). If he had someone to talk to, he'd talk to them, but, seeing as he didn't, he chose to talk to himself. Of course, he had run into several of the other Jellicle cats the first few days, but most had given up. They didn't want to loose their junkyard to another tribe of cats or those Pollicle dogs! So they headed home, mourning, but none the less returning to their normal everyday activities.

It was a warm, fuzzy, end-of-summer day when Misto had just finished his dinner of a chicken leg, nicked from a fast food resturaunt. He was eating in the alley to one side of the diner when a familiar face nearly made him choke on the last bite of chicken.

"Jemima!" He called. He knew he'd seen her. It could have been a mirage but he was positive she had been there.

A long pause followed where he began to gnawon the chicken bone, trying to suck out all the flavor before he set out again to search more alleys.

After this pause came a quiet response: "Who's there?"

"It's Misto! Jemima where are you? Are you okay?"

The young multicolored kit stepped around the corner of the resturaunt.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here?"

"I'm...I'm looking for Vicky." Jemima looked at her paws.

"Me too." Misoffelees replied sadly. "How long have you been searching?"

"I don't know. Months? Years? Ever since she went missing. The tribe thinks I got run over by a car."

"Oh those monsters. Wait, they're like the cars in our junkyard? No way! They're WAY scarrier."

"Of course! You didn't know that?"

"Oh, I thought I'd seen them before. Now I get it." Misto replied. Little did he know, that was only one of his memories of these monsters, more commonly known as "cars".

"Well, I've been looking for Victoria too. Has Plato given up his search?"

"Long ago. He was downright depressed when I last saw him. It was when he finally gave up the search." Jemima looked sad for the broader, bolder tom.

"Oh. Too bad for him." Misto tried to sound comforting and sad but his voice warped the words into more cheery and almost thankful sounding.

"You're happy about that aren't you." Jemima sounded neither angry nor okay with the fact, just knowing.

"Yes...I kind of wanted to find her myself. I..."

"You wanted to prove that you love her more by rescuing her. You wanted to be the hero and rescue your damsel in distress. It's fine by me. I know Vicky would think that was cute. I was never sure if she loved you or not. I know she did before the Ball. She was head over heels...but then Plato asked her and she couldn't refuse. She was extremely sorry she kicked you to the curb like that though."

The Conjuring Cat could no longer hold back the flood of tears. She didn't like him?

"No, don't cry! I'm sure she still loves you. I'm her best friend. I would know, even if she didn't tell me. We ought to start looking again. Come on Misto, cheer up. Let's find her! You can prove your love! Come on Magical Cat let's go rescue your damsel in distress!

* * *

**Here's chapter two for anyone who wanted it. Thank you for my two reviews. I love reviews. Especially the happy kind where people like my stories. I like the helpful, constructive critizism kinds too. Keyword: CONSTRUCTIVE. No flames please. and correct me if I used Pollicle dogs in the correct sense...Even I'm not sure...**

**madicullen**


	3. His Possession

A/N **There will be no MistoXJemima just to let u all know. I only added her so that he had some company and would stop talking to himself...**

Misto, being a teenage cat and capable of spontaneous mood swings, was suddenly energized by his friend. He had to find Victoria. So the two kittens hurried off in circles around the junkyard that were now wider than ever.

They were reaching the outskirts of London by dawn the next morning. It was clear that they'd reach their destination soon, if at all.

In the days that followed, Jemima was more of a hindrance than a help. She was forever complaining that her paws hurt, that she was hungry, or that she was bored. Misto tried to keep her satisfied by doing magic tricks. He often called for a pebble at random times and snapped his fingers so it hovered in the air or clapped his hands so that it twirled around without being tossed. Sometimes he clapped his hands to make it dissapear. He often attempted to amuse Jemima by clapping his paws together as she was eating her dinner and it would dissapear. The outcome of this wasn't normally amusement, more often it was anger and annoyance at the fact that he'd taken her food but as he clapped his hands again, it'd appear behind her and she'd look around while he laughed and finally spot the chicken leg or dead mouse next to her tail.

Mostly, Misto performed tricks to keep the pair in light spirits instead of thinking about poor Victoria and how she must be feeling or what horrible things Macavity was doing to her.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

It was always cold and damp here. Water dripping could be heard from somewhere distant, echoing throughout the cave. The bars of Victoria's cage were rusted but never gave under the pressure she threw against them with her own body. Hearing a noise somewhere from deep inside the cave, Victoria huddled tighter into the corner of her cage.

_What if Macavity comes back?!_

She shuddered, trying not to think of the things the evil cat had done to her. It was all too awful (A/N **plus i dont want to have to rate this M...but i guess the Etcetera one wasn't...oh well its gross!) **The snow-white cat let the tears roll down her cheeks. It didn't matter how she looked now. The noise coming from the back of the cave was more audible now. Yes, footsteps!

Victoria shuddered in the corner and gripped at the cages bars. Macavity strode into the chamber where her cage was kept.

"Hello, beautiful thing." He said in his deep voice. "My henchrats do not understand what I intend to do. I figure that, since you won't be able to do anything about it, I can tell you." Victoria glanced up at the mangy cat and tried not to remember the fould smell that came with him; the taste of his awful, fishy breath.

"You see, I intend to draw that rotten tuxedo cat here. I know he's coming because I've been tracking him. Him and that awful she-kit with the high voice."

"Don't hurt Jemima!" Victoria could not stop herself from exclaiming.

"Oh, this she-kit is your friend? Well, I'll indeed remember that." Macavity gave a wicked laugh that made Victoria shrink against the bars of her cage even further.

"Back to my plan: After I have Mistoffelees in my disposal, I won't have to worry about that notorious cat magicing your leader back. Finally, I, Macavity, shall rule over the Jellicle cats!" He finished with another wicked laugh. "Now, my love, why do you shy away from me? You attempt to hide from me. Why is this?"

Victoria wanted to shout at him. She wanted to remind him of all the evil things he'd done to her, but she held her tounge, fearful that he'd repeat what he'd done.

"Well, my sweet, if you won't tell me what's wrong, I guess I'll have to prove my love to you." He pulled some keys from a ring around his finger, stepping to the door of the cell.

"NO!" Victoria screamed as he fitted the key in the lock. Macavity faultered, then smiled a wicked smile.

"Until that stupid magical cat shows up, you're mine. After that, I'll kill you. Slowly and painfully." Here he emitted another evil laugh that made Victoria's very core shudder and turned the key in the lock.

The white she-cat knew that the wicked striped cat did not truly love her. She was a thing, something that he used whenever he wanted and then was thrown back into her cage when he was through. She wailed as he opened the door to the cage and walked over to her, pulling her to her feet and leading her into the deep recesses in his cave.

Victoria knew that Mistoffelees and Jemima would never come. They would never find this cave so far underground it seemed. She was doomed to be Macavity's possession forever.

* * *

Mistoffelees and Jemima, meanwhile, knew not of the evil things happening in Macavity's lair. They were facing their own troubles. A pack of dogs, spit flying, ears flying behind them were chasing the pair of Jellicles. The dogs' leashes bounced on the ground behind them. The innocent boy who'd been walking them had lost control and the dogs had escaped.

The dogs were huge, one a Dalmation, one a Bloodhound, one a German Shephard. The small Jellicles could only run so fast and Misto had to make a snap decision.

"Jemima, run, I'll take 'em!" He turned on a dime and lept onto the nearest dog - the German Shephard. He dug his claws into the huge beast's back and neck, he bit the neck hard but nothing could subdue the huge beast. It did stop chasing after his smaller friend though, instead attempting to reach its head around and bite Mistoffelees.

Misto fought and eventually was able to slash his paws across the dog's face, making him whimper and fall to the ground to attempt to clear the blood from his eyes. Misto then jumped onto the back of the Bloodhound and ripped at the underbelly of the beast, making it howl in pain and fall to the ground. The Dalmation was last. It was the easiest to bring down. All he had to do was chomp down on the spotted thing's tail and it whined as well, falling to the ground at last.

_Look at me, Victoria! I jut beat three dogs! Do you love me now, my beautiful queen?_

His heart racing, Mistoffelees went to find Jemima. Hopefully she hadn't run too far. He didn't want to be the one to give Victoria the news of her best friend's disapearence.

He found her huddled and shaking in a nearby gutter.

"Misto! Oh Heaviside! You're bleeding all over!" He hushed her, much like a father to a kit and told her he'd be fine and the Pollicles were taken care of.

"Oh, thank you, Misto!" He nodded, proud of himself.

"I can't wait to tell Victoria how brave I was!" He was bubbling over with pride.

"Yeah, I bet she won't even believe you!" Jemima scoffed, laughing slightly. The normally serious she-kit was more playful than ever.

_Good, she's finally embracing her kitten side._ Misto thought with a chuckle.

"Let's keep going." He stated, ignoring Jemima's playfully rude comment.

* * *

A/N **Jeez it's hard not to make Misto like Jemima cuz it would work really well with these given circumstances but I just dont like that pair...so I made some of the chapter in Victoria's POV. Hopefully that wasn't too freaky. The fic w/etcetera scared me a bit. Macavity is a real creepy character. Anyway. Reviews are necessary for my existence and I will not update if I dont get reviews. **


	4. Trapdoor

A/N **I know it seems like it's going fast but I still have a lot more ideas. Enjoy XD**

* * *

**Jemima's POV**

Misto and Jemima continued their search for Macavity's lair as winter drew near. It was a cold crisp November day and the two cats were walking along the sidewalk. It was as they turned into the alley at the end of the walk that Jemima heard misto yowl.

"AAHHH!!"

"Misto! What happened?!" She exclaimed as she, too hurried around the corner but was could not seem to locate where the small tuxedo cat had gone. "Miso did you disappear?" She questioned, hoping he wasn't going to pull one of his attempted jokes agian.

When no answer came, Jemima decided she'd better stay put. He'd come back eventually.

* * *

**Misoffelees's POV**

Meanwhile, Misto had fallen through a strange trapdoor.

"Where...am I?" He looked around. It was completely dark in this place. Dripping water echoed from somewhere far away.

"Who's there?" A timid voice came from about ten feet away from him. He would have recognized that voice anywhere. The voice of his love.

"VICTORIA!" He exclaimed. "Where are you?"

"Who is it?"

"It's...It's Misto!"

"Misto? Oh, I'm over here." He saw some dark lines move against the backdrop as she slowly unfolded out of her hiding position. As Mistoffelees's eyes adjusted to the light (well dark) of the underground cavern, he saw bars. They were in a cage.

Victoria sounded helpless. Misto longed to touch her. He longed to wrap his arms around her, but he was afraid. None of the bravery from the fight with the Pollicles was left in him.

"Miso? It's okay. Come here." He obeyed. Slowly he shuffled over to the white queen who patted the ground beside her, the sound of the slap made louder by the echoey cave.

"Oh, Misto. How did you get in here?" They were not quite touching. Maybe an inch of space separated their legs.

"Uh, I...Oh, I mean, I fell." He answered lamely.

"There's a trapdoor?" Victoria looked at him quizzically.

"Apparently. How'd you get in here?"

The white queen looked reluctant to answer. "Macavity brought me in after...he..." She couldn't finish. It took a few seconds but the gears in Misto's head started turning and he caught on, a wave of hatred for the evil cat rushing through his every being, making his whole body tremble with rage.

"That evil POLLICLE! If I EVER get my paws on him...ahhh! He's as good as DEAD!" The normally pacifistictuxedo cat clenched his fists and pounded the cave floor with rage.

"Misto...Misto please, don't," Victoria laid a dainty paw on Misto's arm. "You'd get hurt fighting him. Let it be. I'm okay now."

"Victoria..." Misto turned to her. "Oh, Victoria...you don't understand. How could he DO that to you? Heaviside, Victoria!" The Conjuring Cat hid his face in his paws and sobbed for the awful things his beautiful love had been put through.

A graceful arm draped itself around his shoulders as he shook. "Misto..." Victoria whispered. "Misto, Misto, Misto..." Over and over again the white she-cat whispered his name. Finally he pulled himself together and looked up at her.

"I just...Victoria...I think you know already, but,...I...I love you, Victoria," Mistoffelees could no longer hold back his tears. They streamed down his face and wetted his fur, clumping it together and making him appear much shabbier than he had, even after almost a year of searching for his beloved.

Victoria had yet to respond. After a moment of looking off into the distance she whispered, "Plato..." Misto grew angry again.

"Plato gave up Vicky. He quit. He stopped looking." Victoria looked back at the tuxedo cat.

"He...he did?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. Everyone quit but me and Jemima. I have no idea where she is right now. She probably left. I didn't want to be the one to give you the news of her death or disappearence but I'm afraid that this might be it." Misto (**remember about the teenage mood swings**) started crying again.

"Oh..." Victoria suddenly stood up as a noise was heard that sounded like far off footsteps from somewhere in the cave. "Oh NO!" Sobbed Victoria. "He's come for you. He's...he's going to kill you. He told me his plan to take over the Jellicles. I...I was bait for you. He knew you'd come. Oh, Misto, I'm so sorry!" Victoria fell back down and wrapped her arms around the small Magical Cat. He seemed somewhat shocked but eventually let her hug him and draped an arm around her shoulders as well.

"Goodbye, Mistoffelees. I always loved you, too." Victoria whispered in Misto's ear. "He's going to kill me too, so I'll be with you soon."

"No," Misto stated simply. "I'll get us out of this. Then, if you want to return to Plato..." here he gulped down the lump in his throat. "...then you can. I'll save you, Victoria. I promise." With that he kissed her fleetingly on the lips and stood to face Macavity who'd finally strode into the cavern.

"Ahh, Misto, come to join the party?"

* * *

A/N **WOOT lets hear it for romance! lol. Sorry this chapter was so emo. It needed to be written though. hope you enjoyed it...well...if you enjoy depressing things...nvm...anyway...Reviews plz. I'd die without them XD**


	5. His Weakness

A/N **SOOOOO SORRY to Cascaper for ruining this part of the story for you! I hope you enjoy it anyway! Here's chapter five - enjoy**

* * *

**Jemima's POV**

Jemima waited for what seemed like hours for Mistoffelees to come back. The sun disappeared and stars came out before she did anything.

_Well, I'd better start looking on my own..._The she kit thought sadly.

With this thought, the young kitten took a step forward and was suddenly knocked head over paw through a trapdoor. Little did she know that her unplanned arrival was the one thing needed most in Mistoffelees and Victoria's current situation.

**Mistoffelees's POV**

It was as Macavity turned the key in the lock of the cage that a yowl from behind Misto caught everyone's attention. Jemima had just fallen through the trapdoor! The Conjuring Cat took advantage of this situation and hurried back to Victoria, holding her close.

While Macavity looked utterly exasperated to have this many Jellicles around him after so much time with only rats, the white queen and tuxedo tom shared a last moment of love and warmth in each other's arms before Mistoffelees was taken away. After Macavity recovered, he turned the key in the lock fully and the door other cage banged open.

"All of you, come." Macavity waved them toward him. Jemima shivered and rubbed up against Victoria. Misto pressed his flank into Victoria's. (A/N **Okay I know it's confusing. Are they people in Cats costumes or actual cats? Take your pick. I tend to jump back and forth but like to thing of them as how cats view themselves like if a pet seems to think it's part of the family - that's where the people in cat suits comes in...back to story now) **He stayed close to the white queen the whole time Macavity led the three Jellicles through seemingly endless mazes of tunnels. There were doors to different rooms that were nothing but a sheet of heavy steel, blocking the group from seeing what went on inside. Finally, Macavity stopped in front of one and opened the door. Inside was nothing but a small arena and some blocks of wood that seemed to resemble benches.

"You may be wondering why we're here. Well, obviously you are. Anyway, I decided that It'd be more fun, instead of killing you some boring typical way like decapitation, I wanted to kill you myself, Mistoffelees. We will have a hand to hand duel. Of course, I know about your petty magic. I had my henchrats purchase a serum off the Black Market that will protect me from any sort of magic you can muster. Believe me, I've tested it. So, timid black tom, it's a battle of strength and wit - two categories in which I exceed you immensely...obviously. Now, other cats - my love and her friend - you will sit on those blocks and watch your friend die. Don't try anything; I've got my strongest henchrats guarding this door!" With this, he let out a most menacing, wicked laugh and yanked Misto into the arena.

**Victoria****'s POV**

As Misto and Macavity entered the arena, Victoria followed Jemima to the logs that were to serve as their seats to watch the show. The white queen knew there was no hope. It was all over. She was going to watch Mistoffelees die, after their newly found love had only just begun. She'd never say goodbye to Plato or Etcetera or Electra or Exotica or Tumblebrutus or Pouncival; or Old Deuteronomy...oh what was the use...?

**Mistoffelees's POV**

Misto felt the adrenaline pumping through his body. He didn't know what to do. Without his magic, he was only a small, helpless kitten who was no match for Macavity - who'd nearly killed Munkustrap at the previous year's Ball. So as the small tuxedo tom stood across the arena from Macavity, he waited to be attacked; waited for death. The striped cat suddenly launched himself onto the smaller tom, scratching at his throat and kicking at his stomach. Misto fought back with all the power he possessed and nearly gave up when a warm feeling came over him.

_This is it, here I go. _He thought.

But he didn't die; didn't see the blinding lights of the Heaviside Lair. Instead a whole new world opened up around him. He was standing back in the Junkyard but it looked different somehow. Turning around, he noticed a much younger striped Macavity standing near the old car boot looking at his paws. A noise behind him signified that another cat had entered the main square. It was another familiar cat - a much younger looking Munkustrap. Suddenly, the silver tabby spoke.

"Hey Macavity! Whatcha been doin'? Counting fleas on your feet?" The young Munkustrap was joined by a younger Rum Tum Tugger who laughed at his brother as well.

"Looks like Macavity ain't got any friends. Oh, how sad is that?" The two were laughing mercilessly. "The baby boy can't even go to the Ball yet!"

"Yeah, he's to widdle" (A/N **"little" in a baby-talk voice. Its supposed to be taunting...**) The striped cat, clearly angered, lashed out his claws and slashed at his brothers, who moved away quickly so his claws only sliced air.

"Hahahaha! widdle Macavity can't even scratch us! Hahahaha!" They proceeded to taunt him some more and he got angrier and angrier until he couldn't take it anymore and ran off.

**Victoria****'s POV**

Meanwhile, in the cave the two on looking Cats witnessed a weird scene. Mistoffelees appeared to be in a trance. At first, Macavity kept clawing him and Victoria feared he'd finally be killed, defenseless, but then the black and white tom began to speak. He illustrated a scene in which Munkustrap and The Rum Tum Tugger were teasing a younger Macavity to the point of tears. Apparently, the striped cat, now older, couldn't take it.

He dropped to his knees and started whispering, then yelling. He yelled for his mother; for Mistoffelees to stop. He pleaded; he begged, but the small tom didn't stop. Victoria, not enjoying it when anyone was tortured - even her biggest foe - started asking Misto to stop, but he didn't hear her. Kept talking.

After a few minutes of this, Misto appeared to spring to life.

"Wha-" He began, looking at Macavity. The striped cat, however, was now angered beyond even reasonable thought and began attacking the smaller cat with everything he had in him. Mistoffelees freaked out and started shooting lighting bolts at the older tom from his fingertips. One appeared to hit him...and he lay still.

"How? Huh?!" Misto looked at his fingers; then at the older tom, dead at his feet.

"You killed him!" Jemima squeaked. "We're free!" Misto looked sad though.

"He...he didn't understand. He was...rejected. How could I...oh, Victoria." Misto sighed and dropped to his knees at the mangy cat's side, laying his paw on Macivity's paw. "I...killed...him."

_Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the labyrinth of tunnels, a young tom sensed his father's death and yowled in pain, swearing revenge..._

* * *

A/N **More to come soon. I made some corrections on Word so the font got screwed up...**


	6. The Trip Home

A/N **I know that last bit with the flashback thing was difficult to understand...believe me, i wrote it and i still didnt get it! So anyway, I'll explain it and then some other stuff with happen XD Enjoy!**

**(BTW this is officially PART TWO)**

**OHHHH! I keep forgetting the disclaimer: I do not own Cats...at least mine can't dance or sing...**

* * *

**Mistoffelees's POV**

As the three Jellicles found their way out of the cave, Misto wondered about what had happened durring his battle with Macavity. He was finding it hard to understand how he saw a flashback of Macavity's life. Maybe it was something that had to do with his magic...but then again...Macavity had said that he was protected from Misto's magic. It puzzled the young tom until the three found the way out.

"What about Asparagus?" asked Jemima.

"Oh..." Victoria became quiet. "He...he was killed..." The other two cats drooped their heads in mourning for the old Theatre Cat.

"Hopefully, he's in a better place now," Misto whispered.

"Yeah," the two girls answered in unison.

"Well, we'd better get back to the Tribe..." Victoria stated sadly. The other two Cats nodded, and they set off.

After a few minutes of quietly padding through alleys, Misto brought up his question.

"What do you guys think happened back there?"

"You looked like you were in some sort of trance, and you were dictating a scene between Macavity, Tugger, and Munk. They were teasing him," Jemima told him.

"Oh. To me it felt like I was witnessing a scene from the past. Like I was there but not really. No one could see me and I couldn't move of my own accord but I saw this scene. I'm just wondering why and how." Misto shook his head, still confused.

"Maybe it was something to do with your magic?" Suggested Victoria.

"I was thinking that, maybe. I'm just not sure why I would see that particular scene." Misto looked like he was thinking deeply on the subject.

"Was it one of Macavity's memories? One of the ones that made him who he is?" Jemima suddenly asked. The small queen-kit never ceased to amaze Misto. She was probably right.

"That could be it," Victoria stated simply and Misto nodded in agreement.

"But why would my magic do that on its own? Pick the one thing that would hurt Macavity most without actually attacking him? And why did it work 'cause didn't he say that he'd used that potion to make him immune to my magic?"

"Maybe it only protected against spells and things that attacked him physically. That would make sense." Jemima piped up with her usual wisdom.

"That's a thought," Misto responded. They were making progress back to the Tribe. It was maybe going to take a month at the most since they were now traveling in as strait a line as they could. Before, they were searching every crack in the pavement; every alley they could find.

"I think that something divine has controll over your powers - the Everlasting Cat maybe - and they're trying to help you. Maybe it was just luck though, I don't actually know." This was Victoria.

"Maybe. All we know is that he's dead. This'll be good news for the Tribe, anyway. We should pick up speed," Misto replied and started running full boar, slowing down once he tired.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

For the next few days, the three Jellicles traveled along a simi-strait path toward their home. As they drew nearer and nearer, Victoria grew more and more anxious. What would she say to Plato? Had he forgotten her? What about Misto? She couldn't just abandon him now. She loved him too much. On the other paw, though, she loved Plato. Not as much, but enough to want him to be happy.

Many possible scenarios zoomed through her mind as she sped down cobbled alleys with her two friends. They were soon only a day's walk from the Junkyard. On this last day, she found Jemima while they were off hunting alone.

"Jem, I don't know what to do." The white queen confided in her wise friend.

"Well, who do you love more?" The question was pretty obvious.

"Mistoffelees."

"Then stick with him. If you don't love Plato as much as him, then let him go. You can't have both toms." Jemima seemed sure of her response, but Victoria was still hesitant.

"Oh, Jem, it'll break his heart. I can't do that to him! I just wish I _could_ have both. You know what I mean?" Jemima shook her head.

"Actually, Vicky, I don't, but I think I might understand how you feel. I just think you should take my advice, but it's your choice."

As Victoria walked away, she had a thought. Why _couldn't_ she have both toms?

* * *

A/N **Well here's chapter six. Sorry it took me so long, this one was kinda boring - but necissary! I needed people to understand the magic that went on (and yes Jemima's right) Anyway, more soon hopefully!**

**btw, why do i only have two ppl who review this story?! please tell your friends guys and have them read it. I like reviews. They are neceissary for me to update so if i dont get a review from someone besides Cascaper or Mistoffelees980, ( I love you both!), I will not update. Thank you very much and I hoped you enjoyed this somewhat short chapter. Anyway, I gotta go.**

**-Madicullen**


	7. The Adored Hero

A/N **Okay, i got a new reviewer YAY! So now i will update. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Let's see...i own a sweatshirt, i own a cell fone, i own an iPod, but nope, i do not own the musical Cats...quite sad. **

**

* * *

****Mistoffelees's POV**

Misto was still contemplating the reason for his sudden flashback into Macavity's past as the sun sunk below the horizon and night was upon the three Jellicles. The Cats curled up in an abandoned cardboard box with a plastic grocery bag stuck in the bottom that rustled whenever one of the Cats repostitioned themselves. Mistoffelees was cuddled up next to Victoria. Jemima rested on the white queen's other side.

"I can't sleep, Misto," Victoria whispered softly in the magical Cat's ear.

"Me either. I can't stop thinking about Macavity. It's driving me crazy. I need to talk to Copricat and Tantomile. They'll know what happened." Mistoffelees sighed, he was obsessing over this, he knew, but he just needed to know the answer.

"I keep thinking about Plato. He just gave up?" Victoria sighed as well.

"I guess so. I really don't know. You should ask Jemima but she's asleep." Misto replied

"Yeah. I will in the morning." Yawning, Victoria streched and settled into the box, rustling the plastic grocery bag and closing her eyes. Mistoffelees watched her, smiling slightly.

_She really does love me, doesn't she. _

It was what she had said, back when the magical cat had first fallen through that trapdoor.

_"I've always loved you too..."_ Misto sighed, curling up tighter against the cold and closer to Victoria. The white queen opened her eyes fleetingly, smiled, and closed them again, purring softly. The black and white tom felt a purr rising in his throat as well. He was finally with the Cat he loved.

**Victoria's POV**

The next morning the three Jellicles started again towards their Junkyard home. As they were finally getting close, Victoria was getting nervous. She remembered what she'd said about having both toms. Wouldn't Misto find out, that clever cat? But wait, what if she just told him or didn't care if he knew? The white queen wasn't sure what to do, but no matter what, both of those toms owned parts of her heart.

_Pick the one who you love more_ or something like that, was what Jemima had said. Of course she loved Mistoffelees more, but what about poor Plato? He would have no mate if she just left him. Never before had any of the Jellicles "divorced" their mate. Victoria wasn't even sure if they could, but she thought it would probably be alright if Old Deuteronomy approved.

When the Junkyard was finally in sight, the three young Jellicles huddled together to discuss their plan of action.

"Okay, I think we should all go together and definately right to Deuteronomy. Even if the other Cats say stuff, just don't listen. We need to let our leader know that we're back." This was the black and white tuxedo tom. The girls agreed and they proceeded forward.

As the Cats entered the 'Yard, many whiskered faces turned with looks of surprise. Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots peered around a dresser with a broken mirror gasping. Copricat and Tantomile were the only two that looked unsurprised. They had obviously known of the three Jellicles' return. Munkustrap approached the group but they just kept walking past him, heading to Dueteronomy's lair. The other kittens, Pouncivial, Tumblebrutus, Electra, and Etcetera ran out from behind a headboard for a bed, squealing in shock at their previously missing friends.

Upon reaching Deuteronomy's lair, the three Cats all stepped around the wooden board he used for a door and bowed to the large Persian.

"Deuteronomy, we have returned," Misto informed him, still bowing.

"My child, you need not bow to me. I am overjoyed at your return. Victoria, how did you escape?"

"I, uh, Misto saved me," Vicky pointed at the tuxedo tom.

"Extaordinary!" Exclaimed Dueteronomy. "I am impressed Misto." The black and white tom nodded sheepishly.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

"And Jemima, you were searching for Victoria as well?"

"Yes, but it was Misto who found her first, and saved her. Oh! And he killed Macavity," Jemima replied.

"Is this true? The Hidden Paw is dead?" The large leader asked.

Misto nodded. "It is."

"Well, then this calls for a celebration! I must make an announcement to the whole Tribe!" With this, their leader led them out into the main clearing.

* * *

**Mistoffelees's POV**

"Jellicle cats, come forth! Great news has been recieved!" All of the Jellicles, big and small, young and old, gathered at their leader's feet as he perched high atop the tire throne.

When all the Cats had conglomorated, Deuteronomy spoke.

"As many of you probably noticed, Mistoffelees, Victoria, and Jemima have maraculously returned to us!" Here there was some cheering and wolf whistling for the three returned Cats. "But what you didn't know, is that they not only rescued Victoria, but they have killed Macavity as well!" Here the cheering turned into a roar. The Jellicles stormed the tire throne, grabbing at Mistoffelees, Victoria, and Jemima's legs.

After a few moments of din, the noise quieted down and Deuteronomy held up his paw for attention. "Yes, my children. He is dead. Slewn by Mistoffelees's hand!" The noise returned, this time squeals of the kittens and shouts of the adults could be clearly heard. Then they were chanting. Over and over. "Misto, Misto, Misto, Misto!"

This cheering reminded the Magical Cat of a night not long ago when Victoria had whispered his name, over and over, again and again. He sank into that moment, letting himself fade into the sea of Cats, smiling wholeheartedly. Victoria, at his side, took his paw surreptitiously so that none of the other Jellicles noticed and gave it a light squeeze, letting him know she was there. Misto cherished the warmth of her paw, the adoration of the audience, and that night not long ago, when he had professed his love for Victoria and she for him. All was right in the world.

* * *

A/N **Okay i know this could be considered the end BUT ITS NOT! ITS JUST THE BEGINNING OF PART TWO! I do like the happy hero scenes though so expect more of those XD teehee. Anyway thank you to Penguin Ate My Homework for your thoughtful review. Hope to hear from you, Cascaper, and Mistoffelees980! You guys all rock! I'm really getting into this story lol! Hopefully there's not so many gramatical mistakes this time! I went thru and fixed the few that were spotted.**

**-Madicullen**


End file.
